


Like Poetry

by TheFunk



Series: iKon Ficlets [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Poet Junhoe, Poetic, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Junhoe likes poetry, but he really likes Jinhwan.





	Like Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an iKon fic, so I may not have the personalities just right, but I tried my best! Based on Junhoe and Jinhwan's Busan date during iKon TV.

Junhoe liked writing poetry. The way the words flowed from his fingertips like pouring rain flows down his back. His emotions spiraling onto the paper like shower water spirals down a drain. Poetry made him explore the world and himself. It brought some semblance of calm to the whirlpool of his life.

He’d tried to write the night before, but a dam in his mind blocked the language from pouring out. His day out with Jinhwan hyung was weighing heavily on his mind. It was exciting, sure, but it also terrified him to no end. It was pretty easy to hide his crush normally, but with just the two of them and constant cameras? Yeah, probably not so easy.

Sitting across from his hyung on a rainy train ride was pushing him to the edge. The way his hyung smiled at him juxtaposed with the gloomy sky sent flowery language trickling through his mind. He was like the sun poking through the clouds, his giggles the song of angels. He itched to blot the words on paper. To sprinkle the world with words of praise for the beauty of his hyung.

“What are you thinking about Ju-Ne?”

His hyung’s voice was calm as a shallow pond, lilypads resting gently on its surface.

“Just... poetry.”

His hyung leaned forward, stars sparkling in the pools of his eyes.

“Poetry about what?”

He'd forgotten how interested Jinhwan hyung was in his poetry. How he always yearned to read his poems, to see inside his soul.

“About beauty.”

“You’ll let hyung read it later, right?”

Junhoe nodded. It was about time to show his hyung. To stop drowning in his emotions and grab onto the life preserver that was his Jinhwan hyung. He looked back out the window, piecing together a poem so beautiful that hopefully, his hyung would be willing to rescue him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more poetic than I usually write, but you can blame all my college classes doing their poetry sections at the same time for that. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :3 comments are super appreciated! Come and talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
